Technical Field
The present invention relates to wireless networks, and more particularly to standards compliant Coordinated Multi-Point (CoMP) scheduling over Long-Term Evolution (LTE) heterogeneous wireless networks.
Description of the Related Art
The prior approaches for coordinated multi-point scheduling either assume ideal conditions such as the availability of perfect channel state information or do not provide implementable methods to obtain channel state feedback from the users. Moreover, the suggested scheduling methods are not practical enough for implementation. Thus, there is a need for an improved approach for coordinated multi-point scheduling over HetNets.